


Murder Lives Here

by 4everhallow33n



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Death, Fucked Up, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murphamy - Freeform, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killer John Murphy, octavia doesn't die, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everhallow33n/pseuds/4everhallow33n
Summary: When one hundred juvenile delinquents are sent down to the ground at a chance for new life and redemption, among them are the fair share of rotten eggs. One of these, truly rotten to the core, is John Murphy, sentenced to the Skybox for the heinous and coldblooded murders of innocent Arkadian's. After reaching the ground, Murphy's next victim is to be the very headstrong, Octavia Blake. What Murphy doesn't know is that she is the sister of Bellamy Blake, the guy Murphy seems to have fallen infatuated with. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Murder Lives Here

“...give them something else to remember you by.”

“Like what?”

“LIke being the first person on the ground in over one hundred years.”

Murphy stared down the black haired girl as she jumped off the leg. His ears rang at the shrill.

“WE’RE BACK BITCHES!” she let out.

Murphy had already decided when he woke up on the drop ship. He was going to make Earth his bitch with no rules, and he was going to kill whoever he wanted. And she was next.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the first night on Earth, and he was sitting alone on the roof of the dropship, staring at the stars. He used to do that every night for years in space, but now, he was doing it from the ground. He was so lost in thought and awe by this, he finally let his guard down.

Mistake.

“What are you doing up here?’ Murphy nearly flinched at the sound of the deep voice. 

Nearly.

“Having an existential crisis. What does it look like?” he questioned, sarcasm blatantly apparent.

Murphy finally looked down away from the stars when he heard the laugh. It was a small one, it didn’t mean much, but it caught Murphy’s attention. He didn’t know why. He didn’t like it.

When Murphy finally got a good look at the owner of the voice, he saw a tall, broad shouldered man with brown curly hair, which complimented his deep, brown eyes. He was Murphy’s type. That wasn’t good.

“How long you gonna stare?” the voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“I wasn’t staring. I was examining. You have pig pores.” 

“Thank you for noticing. You have a weird nose.” the guy looked at him with a smirk.  
This amused Murphy. He didn’t know what game this guy had in mind, but he decided to play along. He moved over a bit from where he was sitting, legs hanging off the roof, as a gesture for the guy to join him. The guy seemed to get the hint. He leant over, hand on the cold metal as he threw his legs over the ledge.

“What’s your name?” Murphy stared at the guy. He was trying to read him. He was genuine, not afraid of anything. He was cocky, but he wasn’t selfish. He had been through something, unsure what, but it made him who he was. Murphy was intrigued.

“Bellamy.” What a weird name.

“Murphy. John, really, but I don’t like to go by that.”

“I know. You’re kind of infamous on the Ark.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. You can’t really kill a bunch of people inside of a box in space and expect people not to talk.”

“Fair. So, you know what I’ve done and you’re not scared?” 

“I’m not scared of anything.” Murphy already knew that.

“Also fair. Why are you talking to me?”

“Because you’re not the monster they say you are.” Why did he think he knew anything?

“You-”

“BELLAMY!” The black haired girl cut him off. He was definitely going to kill her.

Bellamy’s eyes, which had previously been locked with Murphy’s, quickly averted to the camp in front of them, searching for the girl. Finally, he found her. He leapt off the roof, no hesitation in his movements, making a smooth landing in the dirt below them. 

“Octavia?!” He went as soon as she called. Murphy watched as panic rose in the guy that was so calm and collected, he didn’t even mind conversing with a serial killer. He cared about that girl. Murphy couldn’t fathom why he would, but he did and that much was obvious. What could their relationship be? For some reason, it didn’t sit right with Murphy that this girl he hated so much could mean so much to Bellamy. It made Murphy want to kill her more, but it also made him hesitant to do so. Murphy really didn't like that. 

Shit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued...


End file.
